Destiny Is Unique
by BrookeRocker
Summary: what happens when Jack Swagger's lil sis goes to Raw and gets put in a storyline with Randy Orton


KATRINA MICHELLE SWAGGER LETS GO RIGHT NOW! I groan and said what my brother chuckled and said match remember? I groaned and said damn it that nap was good to he said oh and what were we dreaming of I said hot guys rubbing my music notes and biting on the snake bites he said oh how did you end up as my sister I pouted and said fuck you he laughed and said no babydoll I said that wasn't an offer fuckface he chuckled and said lets go so I get up and put a pink bikini top on (to show off the music notes tattoo I have going down my sides) and my black dickie shorts with my black boots (yes I know me and jack have two totally different styles why do you think we don't tell the audience we are related) so I start stretching then I hear a knock at the door jack yells I got it I just kept stretching then jack yells kat zacks here to go to curtain I sighed and stood up from my backbend and said lets roll homeboy jack laughed and said fine I said wait whos your partner he said tiffany somehow got Natalya to be my partner I said oh naty this will be fun he said now go

so we all go to curtain and my partner zack ryder goes out to his music and I go out to mine which is an instrumental version of rag doll by aerosmith and I walk out with my badass attitude and I get in the ring and walk over to zack and he says you ready I nodded and said you cause my brother don't play he nodded and said yea I said alright we shall see he said any hints I said my brother may be an ass but I don't pass on the swagger secrets he said why I said because no one has a swagger like us you idiot he laughed and said alright so Natalya comes out and then jack comes out and me and Natalya are going to start and the ref is about to ring the bell when

I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD THEY COUNSEL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME THEY TALK TO ME

rings through the arena so me and nat both straighten up and look at the entrance thinking why in the hell is randy here and sure enough him cody and ted walk out all wearing fitted jeans and different color button downs randy is wearing white cody is wearing pink and ted is wearing black my three favorite colors and it also happens to be the colors both me and Natalya are wearing I look at jack and he shrugged his shoulders understanding my question so they all go over to commentary and sit down and finally we start the match and when me and nat lock up I say why are they out here she said you didn't read script did you I chuckled and said no she shoved me into the corner and said new storyline with draft coming up I said damn who is it with and I shove her face in the turnbuckle she turns around and shoves me back then I stand up and lock up again and she says cody and ted told randy to scout you out and hes gonna like you and flirt every now and then draft comes you go over and join legacy I smiled and knocked her to the ground and she said ow bitch I said sorry and finally I went and tagged zack in and said let jack finish this off I need to talk to him he nodded and him and jack locked up then jack started to dominate so finally he hit the gut wrench powerbomb and he covered him for the one two three and him and Natalya win so I go in the ring to "check up" on zack and I help him out the ring and we get to the back he says thanks girl and see you next week I said definitely so we all go to our locker rooms and jack finally comes in ours I said where is the script he said coffee table so I go grab it and read over it I said when was it decided I go over to raw and do legacy deal he said uhm a long time ago

I groan and say wonderful he said whats wrong I said nothing then we hear a knock at the door and jack yells its open so the door opens and I hear that deep voice say is Katrina here I turn around and there stand randy and legacy I said uh yeah hey randy he said hey keke (hes the only one that calls me that) I said long time no see he said not since I found you down in indys I laughed and said yeah he said so you ready to come to raw I nodded and he said ok see you Monday I said im assuming that's draft night randy laughed and said jack is she going to be able to survive without you jack said well me and you both are going to find out randy laughed and said so see you Monday I said yeah he winked at me and said good and then him and the boys left I looked at jack and said oh my god God does love me he laughed and said behave on raw without your brother to protect you I said oh your girl is going to behave just fine

Draft Day

Well today is the draft and im supposed to lose to one of the bella twins do you have any idea how bad that is killing my ego I mean I am a freaking swagger for gods sake and im losing to a wannabe diva ugh shoot me now so I am getting ready for my match and jack walks in and says you ready I nodded and said about as ready as im going to be he said you know after your match when you get drafted im supposed to come out and wish you luck on raw as my sister I said I do now he said note to self make sure to tell randy to tell kat what happens during her segments cause she doesn't read script I chuckled and I went and hugged him and said love ya bubby he said oh don't go soft on me you will see me every now and then when we tour together I said alright then I promise he laughed and said now go so I went to curtain and I was about to go out to my music when I hear that voice say hey keke wait so I turn around and randy is coming up to me I said yes rko he smirked and said after tonight you want to go something to the club with me a some other superstars from the brand as a welcome to the group thing I said sure he said alright I said oh my brother is supposed to tell you this as a mental note but I have a tendency to not ready script so let me know what goes on when im in the segment so I know he laughed and said alright

After the match

Ok I lost to a freaking bella shoot me PLEASE so the diva pictures cycle through and finally it lands on mine I yell what and then I hear jacks music starts and I hear king say and what is jack swagger coming out here for I smirk to myself and jack puts the mic to his mouth and says good luck on raw sis and I hear cole say oh my god kat is jack swaggers sister I smirk and I get out of the ring and I run up the ramp and hug him and then he said into the mic and if raw does not treat her right don't think that big brother wont be back to come get her I took the mic and said remember jack nobody has a swagger like us so I don't think I will have a problem and we go through the curtain and I start to tear up he hugs me and says woah up sis whats wrong I said no more sleeping in till the last minute knowing you got my back no more pissing zack off and running to you to save me no more me you and evan lunches no more kicking your ass in practice bubby I haven't done this without you and im scared he just held me and calmed me down and when I finally stopped he pulled me back and said hey look at me ok your going to be touring with legacy and I know randy is going to take care of you so don't worry about it ok I nodded and randy walked up and said so you ready to join legacy I said eh I got one more ecw show to do then im done so yeah he said whoa whats up you look like you been crying I said its nothing just a little scared me and jack have basically done everything in this business together and now im being separated from him he hugged me and said I got you don't worry about it I nodded and he left for his match after winking at me

A month later

Well I left ecw on a win over Natalya and I am now apart of legacy and ted and cody have become my best friends they are like my new jacks and randy well lets just say I have developed some feelings for him and this isn't no silly school girl crush this is straight up im in love with the viper and the leader of legacy randy orton this is NO JOKE but I don't know if he feels the same so im having cody go undercover ha I love him so me and ted are chilling in the hotel room watching a movie (my pick of course which we happen to be watching the fast and the furious) while cody and randy are going out for "boys night" randy tried to drag ted but he insisted on staying with me so cody could get my info so we are watching it and its at the best part of the movie the part where vin diesel is dragging his dads car against paul walker yeah so its at that part when I hear cody yell kat come help with randy hes a little drunk

I laugh and I go to the door and randy goes keke baby you looking good I laughed and said oh god you are drunk randy he said no not in the least bit *hiccup* ok maybe a little bit so I took him from cody and got him in the bedroom and I layed him on the bed and he pulled me down and kissed me and when he pulled away he said I have wanted to do that for so long I said god you are so drunk he said no keke listen to me do I sound like im slurring I said no he said smell my breath and I did and I said you didn't drink he said nope I said then why did you act drunk I said so cody could get you to help me so I could finally man up he sat up and patted the spot next in front of him on the bed so I sat down and he said keke I have loved you ever since I saw you down in the indys show when I saw your beautiful eyes I knew we were meant to be together and when I found out the draft was coming up I practically begged mr mcmahon to switch you over here and put you in legacy so we could be together I smiled and said I have waited forever for you to say that and he kissed me and then he pulled away and said be my girl I said of course and I kissed him again then we hear clapping so I pull away and we look at the door and in unison ted and cody said finally I smiled and said shut up and ted said did you use your famous line after you said of course I said no he said randy ask why randy said keke why I said cause no one has a swagger like me


End file.
